


Am I dreaming...???

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eternal Sterek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Pack nights are the best...Right Stiles....????
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Am I dreaming...???

**Author's Note:**

> Second work for today I hope you like it.

_Am I dreaming?_

Pack nights were established by Stiles the first weekend after the Alpha pack threat was eliminated.

Friday night gradually became a special night for the Hale pack. It was a time to bond, exchange strategies or notes from school lessons, watch movies and spend some quality time away from blood and death.

Stiles enjoyed having his friends around the house, taking care of them, playing games on the x-box or gossip with the girls. He prepared sandwiches or cooked meals and baked goods for them and later they would all crush on the sofa after too much sugar was devoured. It felt right, it felt normal.

After the 4rth weekend, Derek offered to host the pack night at his loft; Stiles was not surprised; it was clear to him that the Alpha wanted/needed his pack close, to heal and spend some quality time with them. So the human didn’t refused despite everyone else obvious reluctance to the proposal.

In fact Stiles had arranged to meet Derek on Friday after school so they could buy groceries and anything else they might need for their night at the loft.

They met at the nearest market from loft and packed both their cars with goodies.

Once they reached the house Stiles started placing stuff in the cabinets with the werewolf’s help and Stiles was beaming with happiness when Derek offered to help him make the pizza’s for the pack.

While the food was in the oven Stiles moved the furniture around the enormous TV that Derek had obviously bought for them and waited patiently for the others to show up.

Isaac came first with Scott and Alisson on his trail. They have stayed longer to school due to a paper. Cora came a little later with Lydia and Jackson while Boyd with Erica showed up a little later during to an incident in the female’s place; sex is not an incident, Stiles commented snorting, but Erica only grinned evilly towards him.

After they enjoyed the delicious meal that the Alpha along with Stiles had prepared they all decided to watch the Marvel’s movies from the beginning. Since Stiles had proposed it no one bothered to argue; and if Jackson was about to protest he shut his mouth after he warning glare-growl that his Alpha gave him. Nothing would upset his human tonight.

Derek enjoyed the company of his pack more than he expected. Everyone seemed relaxed and to enjoy themselves and the wolf inside him felt proud for his pack and how he succeed to offer them a getaway night and provide for them.

And Stiles… Well Stiles seemed to bright the whole room up with his light and his joy. He teased and laughed and blushed and argued and he was literally the heart of the room.

_The guy who held the heart of the Alpha… Even if he didn’t know it._

The girls caught the Alpha more than once staring the young man but didn’t dared to say a thing. Erica only smirked and winked at him but that was all.

They knew Derek’s opinion on the matter. He would protect Stiles at all costs. Even for himself.

Around the third movie everyone seemed to doze off.

Allison was curled up to Scott, while the beta held her protectively. Erica and Boyd, along with Jackson with Lydia were in similar positions. Cora was folded to herself like a puppy in the corner of the armchair while Isaac was occupying the couch along with Stiles; they were sleeping back to back folded around their pillows.

Stiles looked even more beautiful under the moon light the werewolf noticed. The human who was always there taking care of them; even when they didn’t want him to.

Derek reached to caress tenderly the cheek of the human who mumbled something incoherent on his sleep and softly placed a blanket to cover him up, so he won’t get cold.

“You should tell him” a pair of golden eyes appeared though the dark.

Derek smiled bitterly and shook his head.

“Good night Isaac.” The alpha whispered and reached the stairs heading towards his room; where he would sleep alone again, without Stiles.

He changed quickly to a pair of sweatpants, he didn’t want to think or feel anything and felt into a dreamless sleep.

_3hours later…_

Around 03.30 the Alpha woke up feeling unsettled.

He knew they were perfectly safe inside the loft which was protected in all the ways possible; both human and magical ways, Deaton and Stiles had made sure of that, something however felt _off_.

He got up and headed downstairs on the tips of his toes to grab a glass of water and settle all his fears down by watching his pack sleeping.

Once he reached the final stair he noticed the faint scent of tears; tears that were coming from the space that Stiles occupied. He reached blindly in the dark and grab the human’s hand flashing his red eyes towards the human and whispered an order to follow him.

They reached the kitchen, closed the door behind them so they won’t disturb the others and the Alpha grabbed two glasses of water for him and Stiles.

“You ok?” he asked worried after he offered him the glass.

“Yeah… I just had a dream..” Stiles answered whipping his tears and taking small zips of water.

“A bad one?” the werewolf pressured a bit.

Stiles shook his head again avoiding the werewolf’s eyes and focusing in the glass despite the darkness that was surrounding them.

The werewolf smelled sadness and shame coming off the human, so he didn’t want to pressure him anymore.

“Feeling better?” he asked, and Stiles only nodded. “Good let’s get you to bed then.”

When he returned to the living room with Stiles on his step they found that Isaac was heavy asleep on the couch occupying the whole space.

They both smiled at the boy, who had suffered so much and felt safe enough to unravel himself on the free the couch.

Stiles hated to bother him but there was no other place for him to sleep…

_Except…_

_No.._

Stiles leaned over the couch thinking all of the ways he could move Isaac without waking him up when Derek found his hand entwining their fingers together.

“Follow me” he whispered, and Stiles obeyed.

They both headed silently towards the stairs and reached the bedroom of the Alpha.

To enter the personal space and moreover the bedroom of a born Alpha werewolf wasn’t a small thing. Stiles had read all about it, in the books that Deaton had given to him. It meant trust, loyalty, love in case of mates; it meant that Derek didn’t dislike Stiles as much as the human thought he did, and Stiles smiled a little.

Once they reached the big bed in the middle of the room the werewolf left the human’s hand and went to lay on his side of the bed.

“You can sleep here with me. I won’t bite.. Promise.” The alpha said as he laid to the bed.

“Are you sure?” the human shifted on his spot biting his lip.

“Since Isaac decided he needed all the couch all to himself, yeah. There is enough space here. I won’t let you sleep on the floor Stiles..” the werewolf tried to reason with the human whose heart was beating as fast as the werewolf’s.

“Ok…” Stiles barely voiced and took some hesitant steps until he reached the other end of the bed.

The Alpha’s bedroom was so much like Derek and his wolf. A huge fluffy bed with clouds for pillows and a simple chair, with books and clothes on it, on the corner on the left. A dresser was decorating the other end of the room and a door which led probably to a small bathroom. Stiles had never been inside the bedroom before, but it felt familiar and safe; exactly how he always felt having the werewolf around.

Stiles turned towards he werewolf’s side and whispered.

“I’m not sure I’ll be able to sleep without my pillow and I don’t wanna disturb you. You should rest and I should go home or something.” Stiles turned to leave but Derek reached his hand under the covers answering.

“You are not driving this late back home. Come closer.” The Alpha whispered and Stiles blushed but followed the order.

_God he was such a goner for the werewolf._

“Closer..” Derek asked again and Stiles positioned himself in the middle of the bed.

The werewolf reached for him and turned to face him.

“Do you trust me?” he asked hesitantly.

“Of course..” the human answered back.

Derek reached out then and manhandled the human, so Stiles’ head was on this chest while he mingled their feet together and held him close to him caressing southing cycles on the neck of the human.

“My mom would always bring me close to her when I couldn’t sleep. She said that if I followed her heart beat I would find my way to the dream world. Since you are a human and super hearing is a no no .. I had to take some drastic measures. Follow the beat Stiles, follow my heart and you will fall asleep” Derek whispered with reassuring voice biting his lips hard at the words that escaped his mouth and the double meaning on them; _how much he wanted that to be true._

“Your heart beats fast!” Stiles commented but Derek couldn’t tell him why he was having trouble remain calm at the moment.

“Just relax and try to get some sleep.” He voiced softly and placed a soft kiss on the forehead of the human.

Stiles for once did as he was told and found his way to the dream world much faster than he had ever had before.

_Hours later…_

The sun draw his first light in the sky when Derek stirred from his sleep. He found himself feeling cozy as a warm body was laying on top of him.

 _Stiles_.

The human had always the tendency to sleep in the weirdest places and positions but this.. His head on the werewolf’s neck leaving soft breaths that tickled him and his whole body curled around the werewolf protectively.

_This was how Derek wanted to wake up to from now on._

_It was perfect!_

He leaned and nuzzled the hair of the human taking in his scent.

_It was divine._

He leaned and placed a soft kiss on the exposed cheek of the human as he started caressing patterns on the neck and the exposed surface of the human.

Stiles stirred without opening his eyes. He was staring to wake up. Derek could tell from his heart rate.

Stiles mumbled with a heavy from sleep voice.

“Am I dreaming again?”

If Derek weren’t a born werewolf he couldn’t never have heard that.

“Again?” the alpha asked softly.

“I always dream of you, holding me. Smelling so good… Like rain and forest…And when I open my eyes you’re never there. I don't want that.” Stiles whined with his eyes still closed cuddling deeper into the werewolf’s body.

Derek was sure he was the one to be dreaming now…

“And you dream that a lot?” he asked again.

“Yeah… Almost every night.. And then I wake up in tears…” Stiles mumbled again.

“Well we cant have that, can we?” Derek smiled and turned to hold onto the human tight. He started to softly kiss every inch of the face of the human that he found, and Stiles hummed approvingly.

_Stiles wanted this. He wanted Derek! And the werewolf wanted to howl from happiness._

As the minutes went by and the Alpha was reaching dangerously on Stiles' lips the human started to wake up.

As Stiles felt the soft lips of the werewolf and his fluffy beard tickling his skin he reached the other’s man face caressing with his long fingers the cheek of the Alpha who left a satisfied sound.

Stiles blinked bringing his face impossible close to the Alpha’s looking at him sheepishly.

“Is this a dream?” he asked again with a trembling voice looking deep into the Alpha’s eyes.

“If this was a dream would I do this?” the Alpha smirked before he crushed his lips urgently into the human’s who moaned hard opening his mouth to the werewolf folding himself around the Alpha like his entire existence was depending on it.

“Hmmm you would do way more to me… In my dream… Stiles bit his lip suggestively blushing from head to toe and the werewolf smirked.

“Oh really?” he flashed his eyes and bit playfully the shoulder of the human.

“If this is a dream let me dream forever…” Stiles breathed panting and the werewolf growled happily.

They were they on each other mouths moments after they catch their breaths again and again like starved men.

And they were.

Hungry with lush for each other.

“I’m here baby. Its not a dream. And I won’t let you go…” Derek promised and kissed him again.

That’s how the pack found them when they woke up later that morning; giggling, hugging and kissing.

The Alpha and his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are always welcomed :)


End file.
